Conduct a case-control study of steroid contraceptive usage and overt clinical diabetes mellitus. Cases will be obtained from among clientele of Grady Memorial Hospital and Emory University and consist of black women whose initial diagnosis of diabetes was made during the period from two years before the start of the contract through the first two years of the project. Controls will be women living in the same neighborhood as the case at the time of diagnosis. The sample size proposed is 152 cases with the number estimated to be required to detect a relative risk as small as two.